iSaveAmerica
by leeatschool
Summary: Inspired By Red Dawn. Loosely based on the basic story line of the movie. Please Read and Review. Some swearing and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

"Random Dancing" echoed throughout the room as the standard disco beat mildly surprised Sam and Carly. There was at least one planned every episode and although they didn't know down to the second the knew pretty much when it was going to happen. Kind of odd this one was at the end of the episode though.

In the middle of the delightful hallucinogenic disco sequence the power to the building was cut. The studio was black except for the now dimmed screen of Freddies computer.

"What happened?" Carly Asked Clueless to the dire situation

"Cities power is out and Voogle says that all of the United States, Canada, and Mexico are out"

"How?" Asked Sam

"Shoot. 4G's out. Must be affected by the outage."

"No dial tone either." Carly called from across the room as she put the old rotary phones receiver down

"Looks like Freddie and I are spending the night." Sam said with glee

"I guess. Spencer?" Carly called to a shadow figure approaching the studio

"Its me! You guys are staying here till we figure out what's going on. I am gonna go out and go to city hall. Radio says I've been activated." Spencer responded.

Carly had almost forgotten that spencer was an auxiliary police officer and could be activated to the SPD at any time.

"The radio still works? Freddie asked puzzled

"Only the old crystal one downstairs." Spencer replied

Freddie, Sam, and Carly raced downstairs and sat down by the radio listening carefully to the broadcast.

"This is 103.8 WVMC The Life Broadcasting Live From The WNCB News Building. Fox News reports that the following states are completely without power: This Just In: All of the United States is out along with Canada and Mexico. A representative from Seattle City Light recently made a statement saying: "... The problem is not with us. The readings were receiving say we should have power…" Various other companies throughout the states have gave the same statement along with a representative from Mexicali. Citizens are urged to remain calm and to lock the doors. Do not leave unless you have too. There is major danger of looting and rioting in big cities and LA is reporting looting and major riots." Said the DJ

"Lets go up to Spencer's Bedroom he has a California King Bed. It will be safer for us all to bunk in one room." Suggested Freddie

"For once cheese breath is right. We will be safer in one room." Replied Sam's

With that Freddie got up and locked the front door as well as deadbolted it shut. The trio climbed the stairs and went into Spencer's Bedroom. They all climbed into Spencer's Massive Bed.

Freddie was the first one to wake up to the fear provoking sound of the old air raid alert sirens blaring through the air.

"Oh shit! Carly! Sam! Come See This!"

Surprised by Freddie's foul language Carly and Sam jumped up and ran towards the locked window in Spencer's room. Out the window hundreds of planes where flying over seattle dropping soldiers into the city, dressed in uniforms with a New World Organization flag blazoned on the shoulders of their Digital Camo Uniforms.

"What… What… What is this?" asked Carly

"I think the NWO is invading America. We have to get out of the building. NOW."

They fled the room and ran down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

As they ran down the stairs they where puzzled as the emergency phone rang. Freddie, puzzled ran over and picked up the phone,

"Hello?" Freddie spoke into the receiver

"This is General Shay of the United States Army. I need to talk to Carly."

"Carly... I think it's your father" Freddie said, puzzled handing the phone to Carly.

"Dad?" She questioned.

"Carly, thank God your still alive. Fallow the bug out plan. Get you and your friends out. Canada's offering asylum but it doesn't look like a viable option. You know what to do. Get out, watch out, and, stay alive."

"Love You Dad" She said into the receiver clicking back into the red fixture in the wall.

Carly grabbed Sam and Freddie turning them all around and guiding them through a side hallway that they had formally thought to be that of the maid service. They immediately noticed that the cleaning cart that had convinced them that the hallway was the maid's was a mostly empty sham cart that easily rolled away. Carly deflated her lungs causing a layer of dust to fly of of a bronze plate on the wall on which in bolded Embossed black lettering's:  
**UNDERGROUND GARAGE  
**The proceeded through the corridor until the point they reached a spiral staircase carrying them to a very large garage.

Carly lead the pair to a black SUV that appeared to have no doors. Carly pressed her finger upon a panel on the car causing all four of the doors to open.


End file.
